The Price of Love
by Kamisama Hajimemashita
Summary: After Tomoe asks to seal the contract with his heart, he kisses her with the passion we all call love...and he can't stop. She doesn't want him to and it continues... But what is the price both will have to pay if they want their love to be allowed? And are they willing to pay it to be together? ( Rated T just in case)


[ _Hey guys, I haven't posted a fanfic in a while because I've been watching so much new anime to inspire me. So in honor of Kamisama Kiss, I'm writing this fanfic because I absolutely worship the show lol, and there aren't very many fanfics out there for the show. It really deserves a nice romantic fic and I am here to try and give all of you fans one! So here goes, no hate please :) ]_

* * *

' _Seal the familiar contract...but he already...' _Nanami's mind raced at his sudden request, '_Didn't that mean they would have to...again?' _Her mind asked itself, very well knowing the answer. Her thoughts must have been very fast cause it wasn't long till the shy fox pressed his lips up against his mistresses. Tomoe's eyes fluttered shut as soon as they touched, but Nanami's were wide open for a few more seconds, observing his face. He looked so relaxed and calm, aside from the red burning and spreading around the apples of his cheeks... _How I love his face...his beautiful eyes and the way he looks at me so kindly sometimes...oh Tomoe..._

And with that, she joined him in the blind passionate exchange, knowing well what he meant by sealing it with his heart. Simply because he now owned hers, which was a bit ironic but nonetheless, she was madly, foolishly in love with him... and now she knew he felt the same burning passion somewhere in his heart, one that neither should have.

" Nanami..." She heard Tomoe's sweet voice as he whispered her name gently against her lower lip with a slight purr, and to her surprise he only deepened the kiss, suckling on her bottom lip lightly as he continued. This caused Nanami's cheeks to now join his and turn crimson, but with a single second of this, she was in heaven. She threw her arms around his strong upper body and let her hands smooth up to his neck.

" Tomoe..." She replied, wondering how long he intended for this kiss to last, not that she wanted it to end. Although she knew the shrine spirits were just inside getting them something to eat, and Mizuki was getting some sacred sake. She didn't know how long they had but it appeared they had now, and now was all Nanami needed...

But, now it was Tomoe's mind that was going crazy.

_Dammit what am I doing? She is my lady and mistress...and more than that she is a human! I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love with a human! But...I do love her...everything about her...and I don't think my will alone is strong enough to make me stop this...Nanami..._

" Nanami...I can't stop..." He managed, strained but softly against her lips, bringing one of his sharp-clawed hands up to her perfect face, stroking his fingers lightly over her cheek. Her face got even darker red, and pulled him closer when she heard his words.

" Then don't stop..." She whispered, taking a breath of air. _Whenever any other guy tries to kiss me or touch me, I freak out...Tomoe is different, he's mine and I'm his...Noone else can have my lips or my heart. _

Tomoe heard her words, but it wasn't a demand in his mind. She was giving him a choice and he could feel it...So his hands quickly retreated from her delicate face and scooped underneath her bridal style, alarming the girl, causing her to pull away slightly.

" T-Tomoe..?" She mumbled, confused slightly as to why Tomoe was now standing, holding her in his arms. Was something wrong?

" We can't let that stupid snake or those nosy spirits see can we?" He smirked playfully for a moment, then kissed her lips softly, quickly pulling away and leaving Nanami breathless. She nodded silently and allowed him to carry her inside swiftly, avoiding making too much noise so they wouldn't hear them from the kitchen. Hurrying to Nanami's room for more privacy and closing the door behind him, he took a quick breath and looked up at the flushed girl in his arms. Nanami stared back up at him and smiled a bit.

" What are you waiting for?" She asked him bluntly, causing him to blush in embarrassment. He shrugged her question off as she cupped his cheek and kissed his lips with her own...

'_My damn kryptonite...damn you Nanami...' _He thought, growling softly as he brought them down onto her bed and they continued what began outside on the balcony...

_No regrets...no regrets...no...regrets..._

The bright yet bitter sunlight woke the human god first, as she winced and rolled away her face met a warm, soft surface...but it wasn't her pillow. She peeked her eyes open half an inch and found that it was Tomoe's bare chest. Under normal circumstances she would panic and freak out...but this was Tomoe and she knew nothing but some passionate kissing had happened last night, though she was almost sure that the spirits could hear her moans when Tomoe kissed and nipped at her neck. She loved everything about him and the things he did to her, physically and mentally. He could be so sensual when he wanted to and she surprised herself with how willing she was to let him do as he wanted.

" Tomoe...thank you.." She smiled, speaking softly so she wouldn't wake the white fox from his peaceful slumber, simply cuddling into his chest and closing her eyes...it was morning but no-one woke her up to attend to her duties...She had never loved sleeping more than right now.


End file.
